Dreams
by littlefirebird
Summary: Shizuru is plagued with nightmares and her usual comfort isn't there.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

A/N: Thanks to **Alaeri** for beta-ing. You are awesome, as usual. :3

I consider this a companion piece of sorts to both _Wishes_ and _Breaking Fate_, although the latter hasn't been updated for some time.

* * *

><p>Why?<p>

The nightmares started when she accepted Kiyohime, so why…

_The language being ground out was unfamiliar, but the message in those lime-green eyes glaring at her couldn't have been clearer._

_**Your fault. This is your fault.**_

_A feeling of disbelief swept over her. The pale figure lying on the dirt of the forest floor was unconscious, right? Sleeping, even? That trail of blood oozing from the corner of her mouth didn't mean she was…_

_Did it?_

Why didn't they stop once Kiyohime was gone?

_**Stop being reckless.**_

'_How? After so many iterations, how else was I supposed to protect her?'_

_Those caring, motherly violet eyes said nothing more, only offered sympathy and perhaps pity as she cradled the body of her dearest person to her chest and wept._

Why…

_Cocksure and confident, emerald eyes—green as the forest her ancestral incarnate had died in—threw her a devil-may-care grin._

_**Nothing's going to happen. Worrywart.**_

_The carnage she wreaked afterward, before her Child completely disintegrated and her mind shut down, clung to her like the dried blood of the person crushed before her very eyes._

How…

'_Why doesn't anyone else remember? How does no one else notice the stranger fighting amongst us?'_

_**You're crazy, Shizuru.**_

_No one batted an eye at her death, dragged out by her heart attempting to keep beating even with a blade deeply sunk in it. Kiyohime's heads hissed in anguish and attempted a last ditch effort against Kagutsuchi's mistress._

'_**Intruder!'**_

_before it faded into green dust._

…No.

_Fine. I won't be reckless. I won't tell her this time…or any of them—they wouldn't believe me anyway. I'll hide what I am, but I'll protect her. I'll do whatever it takes. I'll—_

'_**Natsuki, I love you.'**_

_Darkness consumed her at the rejection. She hadn't been reckless, but somehow things had still gone wrong._

'_No matter, I'll protect her to the bloody end. I'll destroy her enemies…and then I'll let her kill me.'_

Shizuru jerked awake with a start, her back against the headboard of her and Natsuki's shared bed before she even realized she had moved. Her nightdress was soaked through with the now-familiar cold sweat that her nightmares frequently brought on and her breaths came in short, ragged bursts.

"Nightmare," she rasped out, her mouth unusually dry. "J-just a…nightm—Just...a night…Natsuki." The name slipped out as her eyes darted straight to where the midnight-haired woman would normally be lying. "Natsuki?"

_Business trip. Remember she's on a business trip and won't be back for another day or so. She's fine, safe. She'll return safely._

Shizuru inhaled deeply, held it and then released it slowly. She repeated the process until her heart rate was somewhat back under control and her hands were the only part of her that was still shaking. It was only then that she tiredly slid her gaze over to the digital clock.

2:46 a.m.

_Wonderful._

The only blessing in this situation, she supposed, was that she had nothing planned today. It was with this in mind that she considered a brief shower to rid herself of the sweat and a small cup of tea to help further soothe her nerves.

A few minutes later, she was reveling in the feel of the too-hot water flowing over her bare skin. The heat reminded her of the blaze that had consumed the First District headquarters shortly after she made her attack. If she listened carefully enough beyond the hiss of streaming water, she could almost hear the panicked cries of—

_No._

_No. No. No._

The water shut off with a decisive _clink _as the last suds washed off of Shizuru's body.

_I don't want to hear them._

One fresh nightgown and soft bathrobe later, Shizuru trudged into the kitchen to begin preparing tea. She pulled a coffee mug out of one of the cabinets, filled it with the appropriate amount of water, and put it in the microwave to heat.

Yes, the microwave.

And yes, a coffee mug.

After all, there was no cosmic rule that Shizuru had to make tea from scratch every time, right?

While the water was heating up, the Kyoto-born woman searched through the cupboard she normally hid her instant jasmine tea bags in only to have a note fall out onto the counter as she grabbed the small box.

Shizuru took the steaming mug out of the microwave and dunked the freshly-opened tea bag into the water and left it to steep while she picked up the folded note that had fallen. Red eyes widened as they recognized the somewhat scrawlish handwriting on the outside.

'_Shizuru'_

Seeing Natsuki's handwriting lifted her spirits almost immediately, but they also brought on a feeling of trepidation. Natsuki had clearly premeditated that Shizuru's nightmares might return while she was away—this note wouldn't have been hiding by her stash otherwise.

Shizuru picked the mug up by the handle after disposing of the tea bag and walked into the adjoined den and sat on the couch. Once comfortably seated, she flipped open the note, taking occasional sips of her tea as she read.

'_Shizuru,_

_If you're reading this, you must've had a rough night. Sorry I can't be there to comfort you right now. If I could be, I would and without a second thought.'_

"She could work on her wording, I think…"

'_As it is, I've left you something that I hope will help you sleep easier when I can't be there to chase the nightmares away. When you're done with your tea, check my side drawer next to the bed. I think you'll like it._

_In any case, sweet dreams and I'll see you when I get back._

_Love,  
>Natsuki'<em>

Shizuru couldn't help but smile at Natsuki's attempt at drawing a smiling facsimile of herself.

'_P.S. You're using my coffee mug again, aren't you?'_

"Am not," Shizuru huffed. A quick glance told her otherwise. Hmph, so what if she was? It wasn't like she didn't wash it and put it back in its place when she was done…

Well, most of the time, anyway.

Shizuru slowly sipped at her tea, enjoying it as casually as she usually did despite her curiosity and excitement at seeing what Natsuki's gift was. Once she was finished, she made a point of setting the mug in the sink to be washed the next day. A short while later and she was back in their bedroom.

She slipped her bathrobe off and put it neatly back on its hanger and sat on what was usually Natsuki's side of the bed. _Natsuki wouldn't mind, would she? _A quick, decisive shake of her head settled the matter and Shizuru reached for the small drawer and opened it.

Inside the drawer rested a small, plain box with simple brass hinges. It seemed unusually heavy for its size as she lifted it out to examine it.

"What is…?"

A soft melody chimed out as she opened the lid and even softer was the gasp that followed. Inscribed inside the cover was a simple epithet:

**Much love  
>and<br>****Sweet dreams**

"Natsuki…" Shizuru gave a small smile to the music box in her hands. "…Thank you, Natsuki."

She slept peacefully through the rest of the night.

_Thank you._

* * *

><p>This piece was done in response to the <em>Carnival of MUses<em> project over at Mai Universe. The link is in my profile. Hope to see you there! :3


End file.
